Suave Adicción
by Velourya
Summary: Sé que soy un egoista. Porque eres solamente mía, porque daría mi vida por ti, y porque el cielo no es nada comparado contigo.


_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la genial escritora Stephanie Meyer; lo que me adjunto es la idea que nació luego de escuchar una canción._

* * *

**Suave Adicción.**

_"Soy aquel que daría la vida por ti, sin dudar ni un segundo"._

Cerré los ojos sólo para escuchas la lluvia que caía ahora sobre el techo de mi casa. Cerré los ojos solo para ver su rostro. Cerré los ojos para recordar su aroma inconfundible, y era extraño, tal vez, porque ya su olor no me era insoportable, de hecho podía controlarme perfectamente, aunque seguía siendo el mejor que jamás en mi vida oleré. Era un aroma dulzón, olía extremadamente delicioso, y lo que más me gustaba era hundir mi rostro en el espacio de su cuello y absorber como un condenado su olor, el de todo su cuerpo, el de su cabello. Olía a fresas, frescas, jugosas, rojas y sabrosas fresas.

Estaba total y absolutamente loco, es decir, ¿cómo me pude enamorar de una humana? Es ilógico, pero me gusta, me gusta mucho tener su calor, su olor, su sabor entre mis labios. Se que es lo suficientemente egoísta, pero la quería para mi, solo para mi. Que en su mente solo habitase mi ser, que en sus sueños solo habitara mi nombre y que lo dijera en las noches era aún mejor que cualquier sangre o animal que me ofreciesen a beber.

Bella era, como siempre dije, mi perdición. Era mi marca de heroína, mi infierno personal tal vez, mi droga, mi todo. Su esencia era para intoxicarme cada vez que quisiese, era un vil adicto a ella, a Bella.

Abrí los ojos, y miré detenidamente el cielo. ¿Cómo poder evitarme a todo lo que me ofrecía ella? Era como un hechizo. Me reí. Como si fuera fácil dominar todo lo que sentía. A veces pensaba detenidamente en ¿qué pasaría si alguna vez yo, simplemente no me contuviese? Creo que toda mi luz se iría, todo se volvería oscuro, aún más oscuro que antes, sería el hombre más patéticamente triste de este mundo y créanme, haría lo imposible por matarme y en mi lista estaba el volver a Volterra y dejar que me mataran.

Me levanté de mi sillón, y miré por la ventana ¿y si le había pasado algo? Con lo buena que es para agarrarse todos los problemas. Miré de nuevo mi reloj y estaba retrasada media hora. Volví a sentarme. Mi pie golpeaba nerviosamente el suelo. Suspiré.

Pensar que una vez le dije que termináramos todo. Le dije que mi vida era un completo desastre y que ya no la amaba, que me era de lo más indiferente. ¡Que mentira más grande! Como si alguna vez me cansara de ella. Eso, sería imposible. Pero ¿qué fue lo que hizo? Seguirme hasta Volterra y salvarme de un suicidio.

Cuando la vi venir hacia mí, creí que ya había muerto y que estaba con ella; pero no era así, aún estaba vivo al igual que ella. La amaba y no me iba a cansar jamás de decirlo, con todo mi cuerpo y mi alma, alma que no tengo... da igual, la amo.

Volví a levantarme, ¡diablos! ¿Dónde estaba? Miré nuevamente el reloj, ya eran 45 minutos de atraso casi una hora. Cuando abrí la condenada puerta, me encontré con dos ojos marrones mirándome extrañada.

Lo siento – Me dijo con su sonrisa nerviosa – lo que pasa es que con la lluvia me retrasé y Charlie estuvo dando sermones de no sé que, creo que no le puse mucha atención, pero – La conté de inmediato y la abrasé fuerte entre mis brazos.

Me preocupé mucho por ti – le dije con ella aún cerca de mi pecho.

Tranquilo, estoy bien… pero ahora creo que me estás cortando la respiración – dijo apenas. La solté con una risita y la miré. Estaba un poco mojada, pero se veía adorable. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas; lo que era un espectáculo maravilloso.

Lo siento – me disculpé – Entra – le dije tomándola de la mano. Cerré la puerta, y ella se sentó a mi lado y me miró sonriente. De un rápido movimiento la senté encima de mis piernas, y la quedé mirando a los ojos.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su respiración se volvió entre cortada. Intentó evitar mi mirada, pero yo atrapé sus labios contra los míos. Por primera vez me dejé llevar, así simplemente, dejarme llevar por mis instintos, por mis deseos, por lo que quería de ella.

La besé suavemente, mis manos estaba en su cara, mientras sentía que la sangre se agolpaba rápidamente en su rostro, dejando que mis manos se entibiasen lentamente. Entreabrió un poco su boca, fue solo una fracción de segundo, pero lo aproveché para que mi lengua explorara su boca con más profundidad, fundiéndonos en el placer de sentirnos el uno al otro.

Me separé un poco de ella para que respirara, luego volví a atacar sus labios con más fuerza, la acerqué a mi, y sentí como su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente. Sonreí en el beso y la recosté en el sillón, mientras que me ponía encima de su frágil cuerpo, con sumo cuidado de no hacer nada estúpido. Su olor, era mucho más fuerte, era como si en cada movimiento que yo hacía en ella hacia que su fragancia se acentuara mucho más. Pasé mis manos por su cintura, logrando que lanzara un suspiro, dejando que todo su aliento chocara en mi rostro. Volví a separarme de ella para que recuperase oxigeno, y abrí los ojos para verla. El paraíso, más que el cielo, mucho, mucho más.

Quería más, mucho más de ella, porque de ella quería todo, pero ya abría tiempo, ahora solo quería tenerla entre mis brazos fríos y sentir su calor. El calor que emanaba su pequeño cuerpecito, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, una sonrisa que en años no veía, y ella lo había logrado en unos cuantos días.

Era una arranca corazones, aunque el mío no palpitase, con ella sí lo hacía, fuerte, muy fuerte. Porque ella era todo, era lo que más quería en este mundo, era en lo que pensaba todo el día y la noche, era lo que a mi existencia le hacía falta, y sin ella moriría sin dudarlo ni un instante. Era cada momento, cada instante, cada pensamiento, cada palabra, era mi salvación, la esperanza que crecía cada día. Era mi fe… era mi religión por mi le haría un altar, sería mi diosa, le rendiría culto… aunque no podría besarla, sería pecado, ¿y qué más da? Si yo soy el pecado en persona.

* * *

_Hola gente, yo de nuevo con otro One-Shot, es que se me ocurrió luego de escuchar _Arranca Corazones - Ataque 77; _una canción que no escuchába hace miles de años, y que me trae muy buenos recuerdos. _

_Ya saben, comentarios, criticas, aplausos, flores, tomates o un simple escobazo en la cabeza aprienten _**GO**_ allí abajito; ya saben que es como el oxigeno que me alimenta, no quiero morir, aún me queda un poco de imaginación. _

**Autora:** Alice Roce**!.**


End file.
